Liebe Über Den Tod Hinaus
by tarlwen
Summary: Tarlwen, eine Halbelbe mit einem Geheimnis von dem sie selbst noch nichts weiß, kommt, nachdem sie von Orcs angegriffen wurde, nach Bruchtal und trifft auf ganz gewisse Elben ... Bitte R/R!
1. Prolog

Liebe Über Den Tod Hinaus

Tarlwen strich sich mit einer hektischen Bewegung ihre goldenen Haare aus dem Gesicht, um ihren Gegner besser im Blick zu haben. Der widerliche Orc fixierte sie mit seinen gelben Augen und fauchte.

Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzte er sich auf sie.

Ihr leichtes, elegantes Schwert prallte mit der schwarzen Klinge aufeinander.

Einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position; sie konnte den fauligen Geruch seines Atems auf ihrer Wange spüren. Tarlwen rümpfte angewidert ihre Nase und stieß den Orc von sich. Dieser holte zu einem erneutem Angriff aus, der ihr auf alle Fälle den Kopf abgeschlagen hätte, wenn sie sich nicht im letzten Moment blitzschnell geduckt hätte.

Ehe das Monster reagieren konnte, brachte sie es mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Kniebeugen zu Fall.

Tarlwen hob ihr Schwert und stieß zu.

Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen entschwand die gequälte Seele des Orcs zu den Hallen des Mandos*.

Tarlwen holte tief Luft, doch ihr ward keine Pause gegönnt.

Einige Meter entfernt kreischte ein weiterer Orc und ihr wurde klar, dass es hier bald so von diesen Kreaturen wimmeln würde.

Sie mussten hier weg.

Tarlwen sammelte noch einmal all ihre Kraft, um zu ihrer Stiefschwester Emily zu gelangen. Sie warf sich das ohnmächtige, braunhaarige Mädchen, das aus einer Wunde an der Seite blutete, über die Schulter und machte sich auf den langen Weg zu ihrer letzten Hoffnung: dem elbischen Heiler Lord Elrond in Bruchtal ...

A/N:  * Für alle die das noch nicht wissen: Wenn Elben sterben, gehen sie zu den Hallen von Mandos (einem der Valar von Mittelerde) um dort das Ende der Welt abzuwarten. Da Orcs eigentlich von den Elben abstammen, nehm' ich einfach mal an, dass das bei denen genauso ist.

Bitte R/R!


	2. Kapitel 1

**Liebe Über Den Tod Hinaus ...**

Disclaimer: Habe ich zwar im letzen Kapitel vergessen, aber was soll' s? Das hier gilt jetzt auch für alle weiteren( und dem vorigen) Chapters.: Mir gehört nichts außer Tarlwen und Emily. 

Kapitel 1

Lindir spähte in die Dunkelheit. Schwarze Schatten bewegten sich in naher Ferne und kamen zügig auf ihn zu. Eine Gestalt löste sich aus der Düsterheit. Lindir legte eine Hand auf sein Schwert, bereit zum Ziehen. Die Umrisse wurden klarer. Es war eine junge Lady, mit langen gold-roten Haaren. Lindir runzelte die Stirn; ihre Ohren waren zu spitz für einen Menschen und doch zu rund für eine Elbe. Ihre blasse Haut war voller Schmutz und gelegentlichen Schnittwunden, und auf ihrem Rücken war eine zweite Person, die allem Anschein nach stark blutete.   
"Halt! Wer seid ihr?" Lindir war von seinem Sitzplatz, einem Baumstamm, aufgesprungen. 

Die Lady hatte ihn nun fast erreicht. „Orcs," keuchte sie, „ an der westlichen Grenze." 

Lindir konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel.

***      

Elrond blickte Legolas durchdringend an.  „Es darf keiner erfahren. Schwört Ihr mir, dass Ihr kein Wort darüber verliert?"

Der junge Prinz Düsterwalds zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber.

„Meine Lippen bleiben versiegelt."

Die blasse Gestalt regte sich plötzlich auf dem Krankenbett und öffnete mit flatternden Lidern die Augen.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme, doch mit einem Male schienen all ihre Lebensgeister wieder in sie gefahren zu sein: „Wo ist Emily?" 

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen und ließ sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht wieder zurück ins Kissen sinken. 

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen um Eure Begleiterin. Sie wird hier in Bruchtal gut versorgt und ihr soll es an nichts fehlen. Schon bald, Ihr werdet sehen, wird sie wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Eine Weile herrschte drückende Stille im Raum.

„Wenn Ihr mir die Frage erlaubt, woher habt Ihr diesen Ring?"

„Nein," sagte Tarlwen mit fester Stimme, „ die Frage ist Euch nicht gestattet. Und überhaupt, wer seid Ihr?"

„Mein Name," sagte Elrond abfällig, „ist Elrond Peredhil, Lord von Bruchtal."

„Oh," meinte Tarlwen kleinlaut. 

Legolas Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben.

„Trotzdem möchte ich nicht von dem Ring sprechen."

„Wer ist deine Mutter?" fragte Elrond forschend.

„Es geht Euch zwar nichts an, aber ihr Name war Elisa Smith."

Elrond wurde kalkweiß. „Und mit Mädchennamen Elisa Johnson?"

Tarlwen sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Woher wisst Ihr das?"

Der Lord Bruchtals blickte Legolas an. „Dann ist es also wahr."

„Noch ist nichts bewiesen," Legolas hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „ wie ist Euer Name und wer ist Euer Vater?"

Tarlwen setzte sich auf und stieg schwankend aus dem Bett. Der junge Elbenprinz kam ihr als Stütze zu Hilfe. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung stieß sie ihn zur Seite und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Mein Name ist Tarlwen und wer mein Vater ist geht Euch nun wirklich nichts an. Ich gehe."

Sie machte einen unsicheren Schritt Richtung Tür und fiel. Ehe sie auf dem harten Boden aufkam, wurde sie von Legolas aufgefangen, der sie kurzerhand wieder zum Bett trug. 

Legolas zeigte mit dem Finger in ihre Richtung. „Sie bleiben hier. Sie sind noch längst nicht in der Verfassung aufzustehen." Er drehte sich zu Elrond. „Ihr kommt mit mir."

Lord Elrond und Legolas verließen das Zimmer.

***

Draußen vor der Tür...

Legolas sah Elrond mit einem unleserlichen Blick an.

„Könnt Ihr beweisen, dass sie Eure Tochter ist?"

Der Lord Bruchtals schüttelte den Kopf und nickte dann. „Doch. Wir hatten beiden einen Ring, Elisa und Ich. Wenn Tarlwen meinen Ring als den ihres Vaters erkennt ..."

Legolas nickte auch. „Dann zeigt ihr den Ring."

***

Als Elrond den Raum abermals betrat, fand er Tarlwen auf dem Balkon auf. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ist Euch dieser Ring hier bekannt?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Ruckartig drehte Tarlwen sich um und riss beim Anblick des Schmuckstückes die Augen weit auf.

„Woher habt Ihr ihn?"

„Kennt Ihr ihn?" beharrte Elrond.

Tarlwen nickte verwirrte. „Das ist der Ring meines wahren Vaters." 

Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und zeigte auf ihren Ringfinger. 

Elrond blickte sie an. „Es ist mein Ring," sagte er leise, „ ich gab ihn Eurer Mutter, so wie sie mir den Ihrigen gab."

„Dann ... dann ..." Tarlwen vermochte es auszusprechen, „Ich ... nein ..."

 Es war zu viel auf einmal. Dieser Fremde vor ihr sollte ihr Vater sein? Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein ... 

Tarlwen stürzte hinaus ...


End file.
